Having dinner
by NatssY
Summary: Tres cenas (en el sentido literal de la palabra).


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen (casi mejor, que los jefes hacen maravillas con ellos) y hago todo esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo con ánimo de descargar la mente.

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/Irene.

**Resumen:** tres cenas (en el sentido literal de la palabra).

**Spoilers:** no creo que a estas alturas sea spoiler, pero leerlo sólo después de haber visto The Fall (2x03).

**Comentarios:** fue lo primero que escribí de este pairing y creo que lleva año y pico escrito (casi nada), pero nunca me da por subirlo. La llegada de la nueva temporada me parece un buen motivo para hacerlo. He puesto la frase en inglés porque siempre he visto los capítulos en versión original y al ponerlo en español me parece que pierde la magia. "Let's have dinner" = "vayamos a cenar" o loqueseaquedicenaldoblarelcapítuloalespañol, que lo he buscado en youtube y no lo he encontrado xDD

**Dedicatorias:** éste me lo dedico a mí, por ser incapaz de involucrarme en un ship que no sea complejo.

.

.

.

Having dinner

.

.

.

Llegó a la misma hora de siempre y se sentó en la mesa de siempre.

No le dio tiempo de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en la silla de al lado cuando la camarera divorciada con un hijo y un gato ya le estaba ofreciendo la carta. Sabía que lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa, así que se limitó a hacer un movimiento despectivo con la mano, a lo que ella asintió y dijo: _"lo de siempre entonces"_.

Esperando por su _fish and chips_ –el mejor de la ciudad—, bebió un par de sorbos de su agua y se entretuvo mirando por la ventana a la gente. Nada interesante, a excepción del hombre cuyo puño de la camisa decía que acababa de dejar a alguien caer desde una altura considerable. Seguramente un balcón, en base a la mancha en su pernera y zapatos. Si no fuese por su _fish and chips_ de los jueves…

La comida llegó, y tras darle un bocado comprobó, decepcionado, que aquel día no estaba la cocinera escocesa, sino la irlandesa. Aquello estaba soso. ¡Pero si era el segundo jueves del mes! Alguien había cambiado los horarios y él no se había enterado… Tenía que haberlo intuido teniendo en cuenta el canal en el que tenían la televisión. Cogió el salero y echó la cantidad justa. Una vez a su gusto, estaba tan delicioso como siempre.

Al terminar de comer, colocó sus cubiertos a la derecha del plato, como deben hacer los comensales que han acabado, y esperó a que viniese la camarera a tomarle la nota para los postres. Por desgracia, la espera duró demasiado al estar ocupada –había al menos siete personas más que en un jueves normal— e, inconscientemente, sus ojos cayeron en un abrigo rojo que había colgado en la percha. Casi imperceptiblemente, sonrió.

Cuando la camarera divorciada –que tenía una cita con su ex marido esa noche además de un hijo y un gato— llegó, se sorprendió a sí mismo al pedir tarta de fresa. ¡Hasta se relamió los labios cuando la trajo! No dejó ni un rastro de aquella delicia roja, y no tomó té. Eso siempre lo hacía de vuelta en casa. Podía haber mejores _fish and chips_, pero nadie preparaba el té como la Sra. Hudson.

Se limpió con la servilleta y levantó la mano para que le trajesen la cuenta, pero la camarera tardó 12,3 segundos en llegar cuando normalmente tardaba entre 4 y 5, ya que solía tenerla preparada.

-Señor… -comenzó. Parecía avergonzada.

-¿Es ésa mi cuenta? –sabía la respuesta, pero John le había enseñado que era más educado preguntar.

-Yo…

Sherlock cogió el trozo de papel y empezó a leer. "Filete con ensalada. Vino. Café solo. Tarta."

-Ésta no es mi cuenta –afirmó. Entendía que había cosas que tenía que explicarle a la gente que no usaba sus sentidos, pero, ¿ahora tenía que explicar eso también?

-No, señor. Me han pedido que se la dé. La señorita ha dicho que usted pagaría su comida y…

A través de la nota vio tinta y le dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo a la camarera, que quizás seguía hablando. Pluma estilográfica de color negro y de marca de no menos de 50 libras, letra diminuta –seguramente para que cogiese todo, en base a la extensión del texto— pero totalmente legible, "j" y _"b"_ curvadas, zurda y entre los 25 y los 35. Mujer.

Lo de mujer lo supo por la huella de unos labios con pintalabios rojo marcada en medio del ticket.

"_Llegas puntual y te sientas en tu mesa. _

_Ese abrigo no te hace justicia… Hasta que te lo quitas. ¡Bonitos pantalones, Mr. Holmes! _

_Tú pides pescado, yo carne; tú bebes agua, yo vino. ¿No es encantador cómo nos complementamos?_

_Te miro coqueta un par de veces pero estás demasiado ocupado con tus propios pensamientos para notarlo. No me importa. Ya estoy acostumbrada. _

_Te preguntaría por el Dr. Watson pero lo he visto esta mañana. Te diría que te cortes el pelo pero, qué demonios, te ves sexy despeinado. _

_Miras al frente un par de veces y juraría que me estás viendo a mí. ¿Me mira a mí, Mr. Holmes? ¿El abrigo rojo del perchero le recuerda a mí? _

_Tú pides postre y yo café, pero al final también pido tarta de fresa porque la tuya tiene una pinta estupenda y sé que no me dejarás probarla. Malvado._

_Y por supuesto, al final pagas la cuenta como el caballero que sé que eres. _

_¿Qué más puedo pedir…? _

_Sólo una cosa. _

_Mismo día, misma hora. _

_Por el amor de Dios, Mr. Holmes, let's have dinner._

_IA"_

-¿Quién te ha dado esto? –preguntó mientras agitaba la nota, consiguiendo así que la camarera dejara de leerla. Cotilla.

-La mujer de esa mes… -se giró y pudo ver como su rostro se enfadaba. –¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido sin pagar! ¡Será…

Pero Sherlock había vuelto a dejar de escucharla.

Seguía viva. Había estado allí. Y había vuelto…

-...al menos nos ha dejado aquí su exclusivo abrigo –terminó la camarera, colorada y con cierto tono de retintín.

-¿Qué abrigo?

-El de la percha –explicó la camarera, señalando el abrigo rojo. –Seguramente se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se acordó de él. Ojalá se muera de frío.

Había vuelto a verlo… Y aun estando muerta, el juego se le daba tan bien como siempre.

Sherlock, todavía mirando la nota, le dio a la camarera 20 libras, se puso su abrigo y caminó hacia la salida.

-Señor, se olvida su vuelta –farfulló la camarera.

-Por las molestias –respondió él justo cuando cogía el abrigo rojo del perchero de la entrada.

Ya en la calle, dobló la nota, la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa _–"justo donde está el corazón_", le dijo una voz molesta que había adoptado hacía un tiempo el tono de la de John—, recolocó el abrigo rojo en su brazo izquierdo y se levantó los cuellos justo antes de echar a caminar.

Quizás hoy le echase dos cucharadas de azúcar al maravilloso té de la Sra. Hudson…

Dos días después, en el espacio de armario que antes ocupaba el abrigo rojo, sólo había un trozo de papel.

"_En serio… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hacía cuatro días que no tenía un caso y ochenta y siete que no se fumaba un cigarrillo –el último lo había fumado a escondidas de John y se sentía mal por ello— y se estaba empezando a agobiar. Hasta pasarse más de cuatro horas al violín empezaba a resultarle cansado, cuando en tiempos normales podría pasarse días.

Oyó los tacones de la Sra. Hudson subir las escaleras y paró de tocar justo antes de que abriese la puerta.

-Sherlock, cielo, han dejado esto para ti.

-Yo no he pedido nada –contestó, analizando la bolsa de comida china que contenía entr envases.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo al repartidor –explicó la Sra. Hudson, contenta de haber acertado en sus deducciones—, pero me ha dicho que ya estaba pagado, propina incluida.

Sherlock señaló con el arco del violín la mesa del salón para que posase allí la bolsa, y justo antes de que la Sra. Hudson saliese por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-Gracias –dijo.

-Oh… De nada, cielo –sonrió la Sra. Hudson, valorando el detalle.

Cuando la escuchó llegar al descansillo que separaba el primer del segundo piso, abrió la bolsa.

Efectivamente, había 4 paquetes todavía calientes y una nota.

Jueves. Y catorce. Por supuesto que se había acordado…

"_Esta vez me toca a mí elegir restaurante, ¿no te parece? Últimamente tengo debilidad por lo chino. Espero que a ti también te guste. Cenamos a las 8 en punto, querido."_

Sherlock sonrió, colocó los envases en la mesa, miró el reloj, agarró el violín y empezó a tocar de nuevo. Todavía tenía 7 minutos.

John llegó de quién-sabe-dónde –en realidad sí lo sabía teniendo en cuenta la mancha de tiza en el interior de su manga izquierda y los rastros de plastilina roja y hierba de sus pantalones, pero prefirió obviarlo—, y le preguntó si no cenaba al ver los paquetes ya preparados encima de la mesa.

-No hasta las 8 en punto –contestó, dejando de tocar el violín un segundo.

Watson lo miró con cara de no entender nada, pero claudicó rápido –después de tanto tiempo conviviendo algo tenía que haber aprendido— y le dijo que se iba a descansar un rato a su habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Sherlock? –le preguntó justo antes de salir a las escaleras.

Sherlock no le contestó.

Las 8 en punto sonaron, y se sentó a comer.

Primero abrió el envase del arroz. _"Mr. Holmes, la gracia está en comerlo con los palillos, no con el tenedor."_, pudo leer pegado al interior de la tapa, justo antes de posar el tenedor contrariado y tardar unos 4 segundos en aprender el funcionamiento de los palillos.

Luego, tallarines con langostinos. _"Te he cambiado un par de gambas por un par de tallarines. ¿No te importa, verdad? Ya sabía yo que no…"_ Nunca entendería esa manía de la gente por comer del plato del otro, por mucho que las gambas supiesen tan bien.

Después, _lo mein_. _"Espero que te guste la salsa con la que están aliñados. Es un pedido especial."_ Estuvo a punto de rebañar la salsa que quedaba en la parte de abajo del envase con los dedos, pero se contuvo. Lo hizo con una cuchara. Dejó lo justo y necesario para poder averiguar después con qué estaba hecha.

Y para finalizar, el postre. _"Cuando termines, dale la vuelta al recipiente. He dicho cuando termines…" _

Cuando finalizó, se dio cuenta de que había merecido la pena esperar para leer la siguiente nota, si eso conllevaba no estropear el pan chino. Se limpió la boca con una de las servilletas, metió el resto de los envases vacíos en la bolsa en la que venían, fue hasta la cocina a tirarlo todo a la basura y entonces y sólo entonces, le dio la vuelta como ella le había mandado.

"_La cena estaba ya un poco fría, pero la compañía ha sido inmejorable, ¿no cree? _

_El hambre nos llega a todos tarde o temprano, Mr. Holmes…_

_Let's have dinner. _

_IA"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sabía que no era como cualquier otra persona desde el día en el que Mycroft le contó una mentira y él tardó menos de 4 segundos en darse cuenta de que era eso, una mentira. Nadie lo había conseguido antes, ni siquiera su madre. Su hermano era un genio de la mentira cuando se lo proponía.

Quizás por eso, por saber que era diferente, no se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando, 18 días antes y casi dos meses después de su supuesta muerte, había ido hasta su propia tumba y había colocado una diminuta cámara, dispuesto a saber si pasaba algo raro en la que se suponía era ahora su casa.

El siempre leal John había ido casi todos los días y se había pasado las veladas contándole su aburrido día a día y diciéndole justo antes de irse que seguía esperando por el milagro. Tenía que reconocer que le costaba mucho no salir de su escondite para decirle que el milagro había ocurrido… Pero su plan necesitaba que aquello ocurriese así, por mucho que doliese.

Además de Watson, habían pasado por allí Lestrade y la Sra. Hudson. Ella había llevado flores y las había dejado en su tumba, no sin antes pedirle perdón porque _"sé cuánto odias las flores_". Luego se pasó los siguientes 10 minutos contándole cómo había tenido que convencer a John para que se fuesen deshaciendo poco a poco de sus cosas, empezando por todo el material de laboratorio, ya que sin él, les resultaba completamente inútil. Lestrade no dijo mucho, pero sus breves palabras dejaron claro su punto. _"Yo no me lo creo."_

Molly también había ido un día, pero estuvo sólo un par de minutos y no dijo nada mientras miraba la lápida. No se extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que ella sí sabía que estaba vivo. Al día siguiente, cuando pasó por su escondite a llevarle comida y algo de maquinaria científica –la misma maquinaria de la que la Sra. Hudson se había deshecho cuatro días atrás—, le explicó que había ido porque John la había interceptado cuando había ido a por las cosas y la había presionado para que fuese. _"O iba yo sola y fingía durante dos minutos o iba un día con él y… Es doloroso verlo sufrir por tu muerte sabiendo que estás vivo." _La siempre dulce y amable Molly.

Mycroft era el único que todavía no había hecho acto de presencia, y dudaba que fuese a hacerlo. Ellos eran Holmes, no hacían esas cosas. Bueno, Mycroft y…

Aquel día era catorce. Jueves catorce.

Miraba fijamente por el microscopio una muestra que había cogido de la azotea desde la que se había lanzado cuando, de reojo, vio algo que se movía en la pantalla del ordenador. Intentó ignorarlo, concentrándose en la muestra, pero el punto rojo cada vez se volvía más marcado, y fue incapaz de demorar aquel momento por más tiempo.

Al otro lado de la cámara, una Irene Adler con el pelo suelto, completamente libre de maquillaje y con su abrigo rojo miraba la piedra clavada en la tierra. Sólo ella podía acudir con un abrigo rojo chillón a un cementerio… Aunque hacía 9 meses, 17 días y 6 horas que no la veía –y que supiese eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor, sólo con su prodigiosa mente. John lo hubiese entendido.—, seguía luciendo exactamente igual que el día en el que la encontró acostada en su cama hacía ya más de un año, a excepción de un par de centímetros de más en la longitud de su pelo.

Después de un par de minutos que a Sherlock le parecieron quizás demasiado cortos, quizás demasiado largos, se sentó justo encima de donde se suponía él estaba postrado. A continuación, sacó un táper de su bolso de Channel con lo que parecía _fish and chips_ y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

"Hoy estaba la irlandesa" fue lo primero que dijo la Srta. Adler desde su llegada. Lo primero y lo último, porque no habló más en toda la cena.

Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó pausadamente sobre sus tacones de 8 centímetros y lo recogió todo. Agachó la cabeza, miró la lápida y…

Y fue ahí cuando se acercó a la piedra, se dejó caer de rodillas, acarició la tumba y empezó a llorar sin realizar un solo sonido.

-Mr. Holmes, si fuese el final del mundo y ésta fuese su última noche, ¿cenaría conmigo? –autocitó, con los ojos cerrados, un par de lágrimas traviesas recorriendo su cara y sin parar de acariciar la lápida, como si lo estuviese tocando a él y no a un trozo de piedra.

Siguió así un rato más hasta que, al final, cuando pareció quedarse satisfecha, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Sherlock pudo percibir a través de la pantalla del ordenador el vaho de su boca empañando ligeramente la lente, los ojos azules más rojos, brillantes y dilatados de lo normal y como se le abrían ligeramente las aletas de la nariz y tragaba saliva, igual que con esa microexpresión que indica que acabas de ver algo que te desagrada y te disgusta.

–Demasiado tarde –susurró decepcionada, como aquella vez en la que la Sra. Hudson los interrumpió.

Y así como llegó, el punto rojo y sus pasos elegantes se alejaron sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Vale. También tenía que solucionar aquello…

"_No es el fin del mundo, sólo soy yo fingiendo mi muerte."_


End file.
